It is well known in the art of aircraft propeller speed controls to use mechanical control systems to control propeller speed. In these mechanical systems a value for a particular control law gain or dynamic compensation is selected which will provide the system with optimal propulsion performance under a chosen single operating condition, such as cruising at a particular speed or altitude. However, these mechanical control systems possess no means of adjusting control parameters such as gains and dynamic compensations for other speeds or altitudes of operation. Thus, the mechanical system does not operate at the most desirable performance over the entire flight envelope. The system is often overdamped or underdamped when not operating at the selected design condition.